Cousins
by Burn Down The Disco
Summary: Life with Derek crossover. please don't stone me Lucas has to tour his cousins around the school AND stop Josie from cutting all his hair off.


A/N So in this fic, Lucas and Derek are cousins. AM I BLOWING YOUR MIND! Probably not. Sorry if I did, picks up mop and broom I'll just clean the brain up off the floor. Oh and just to check who actually reads my author's notes, if you can tell me the name of what BHH was originaly called, I'll accept a writing challenge, but you have to be the first one! If no one does this I'll seem like the biggest loser ever. 

"I don't even WANT to go to boarding school!" Derek shouted. He and Casey sat in the back seat of their Nora's car.

"I do!" Casey said, pulling off her earphones, " To go to a boarding school? That would be so cool!"

"Now, now," Nora sighed, "This isnt to say that you're both defiently going. George and I just want you to have some options and some perspective. Derek, you aunt and uncle think very highly of this place. They sent Lucas here."

" Lucas is a SCIENCE NERD," Derek protested, "I am not!"

"Calm down, we're here," Nora sighed, pulling up the drive way.

"Black Hole High?" Casey muttered, "Why would they call it that?"

"PLEASE let me cut your hair?" Josie begged Lucas. She was perched on one of the science tables, shaking her friend violently.

"No! I don't trust you near my neck with scissors." He ran his hands through his thick hair. Did she really hate his hair THAT much?

"Mr. Randall," Principal Durst opened the door to the Science room, " I believe we have some one you know out here?" Josie shot him a questioning look, but he just shrugged and mouthed _Cousins_

"Well Lucas," Principal Durst said after all they proper greetings were done, "Why don't you show Derek and Casey around, and Nora and I will go have a litte tea?"

"That sounds lovely," Nora said, pushing the 3 teens towards the outside. Then both adults disappeared behind one of the heavy doors.

"You aren't actually drag us around this school are you?" Derek sighed. He was constantly freaked out by how much he and his cousin looked alike (minus the glasses).

"Hell no," Lucas said, " Not if you don't want to."

"I do," Casey said, staring at Lucas, as if to even DARE to cross her at that point. Why did Derek make all the desiscions.

"Well, I know someone who can show you around," Lucas said, walking down the hall, his cousins in tow.

"So this is Blake Holsey," Derek said as they mounted the stairs.

"Why do they call it.. 'Black Hole'," Casey asked. The uniforms weren't much, but she could work with it.

"Who cares," Derek laughed, his eyes following every short skirt that passed them. A black girl with poofy hair stopped in front of them. Behind her was a taller boy with brown hair, holding a some books.

"Marsh, Cor, these are my cousins." Lucas said, sweeping his arm toward them.

"Hi, I'm Corrine," she said holding her hand out to Casey.

"I'm Casey," she smiled, "And this is Derek." Marshall put an arm around Corrine's shoulders, jealously kicking in at the mere sight of the infamous 'Derek'.

"Casey wants to tour around," Lucas said, "But…"

"Its cool, I'll take her," Corrine said, she lead Casey towards the stairs, "So what subjects are you interested in?"

"I'm going to tutoring," Marshal said gesturing at his books, he then looked at Derek, "I tutor stupid- I mean, other students."

" Cool," Derek said in a totally non interested tone, "What do I do?"

"Uhh.." Lucas hadn't really though of what to do with Derek. Luckily, a miracle came, in the form of Vaughn and Stu. "Hey, Vaughn, this is my cousin Derek. Derek, this is Vaughn and Stu." He shot Vaughn a pleading look that said _TAKE HIM OFF MY HANDS!_

"Hey," Vaughn said, he might not be as smart as his fellow Science clubbers, but he understood the subtle art of guy speak, "Lucas, mind if I show him around? I have a little time before football." Derek face lit up. Someone of his own breed!

"Oh you don't have to.. but yeah sure go ahead!" Lucas waved goodbye and set off. He stopped halfway, "Hey have you seen Josie."

"Sorry man," Vaughn shrugged, "So what sports do you play?"

A/N Short but more to come.


End file.
